Sympathy for the Devil
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: PRE F3AR. Fettel knows how to speak to others to get what he wants out of them. Especially when they are so very weak, be it man or woman. In this case, it happens to be a woman. M for language.


**Sympathy for the Devil**

**Disclaimer:** This little fanfiction was inspired by playing F.E.A.R. one too many times over the weekend. I don't know if this will follow a timeline and it may or may not include the events that take place after F.E.A.R 3 as the game has yet to be released. It was just an idea that nagged away at me until I wrote it down. I've been working a lot on my website on the Resident Evil fanon site called Gory Storm.

ARG! I need to catch up on my writing! *_*

_"When one has the feeling of dislike for evil, when one feels tranquil, one finds pleasure in listening to good teachings; when one has these feelings and appreciates them, one is free of fear."_

-Buddha

-Lance Armstrong

_"Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future."_

-Fulton Oursler

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"It makes no difference... he deserved to die. They all deserve to die. "_

-Paxton Fettel, F.E.A.R.

**Origin Facility**

**Year 2040**

_Foul deeds will arise, though all the earth o'erwhelm them, to men's eyes ... They taught me warfare. I learned Shakespeare on my own. _

"Wakey wakey!"

Fettel's eyes slowly opened and he stared back at the unpleasant face of Doctor Abraham Fitz, the foolish man responsible for his imprisonment here in this filthy little rat hole. It should not have surprised him that his dear brother had betrayed him in the end. Point Man was always weak. Here, he was trapped inside a containment room with nothing or now ay of getting out. And with that irritating "limiter" set up around him, he could not hope to send his influence out to the Replica.

He could only hope that there would be more here. More capable of being influenced to set him free with ... alternative measures.

"What do you want?" Fettel grumbled, bored. He began to move further on the other side of the room, not interested in paying any mind to the man.

_When I get out of here, I will eat your face. I will slowly tear out your insides and shove them down your throat._

Fitz smiled at him and tapped a finger on the glass. "My daughter's going to be here soon. She's going to be watching you from now on seeing since you have a fun time yelling in the middle of the night for the whole world to hear," he told him, "And don't think you can influence her, Fettel. She knows the drill."

Fettel arched a thin brow. "Good for her." His voice carried mockery to it. "I wouldn't want to indulge and risk my poor little soul ... "

Fitz chuckled angrily and turned, just as a set of double doors opened and his daughter, Kara Fitz walked into the room. Fettel smirked nastily when he saw her. A fragile - looking thing she was, but she also walked with a bit of attitude to her. Hm. Maybe the old man was going to make this easier for him than he thought. Women were easily swayed and tended to be the weaker of the species if given the right circumstances.

Kara looked up at Fettel, meeting his cold, pitiless eyes. "So that's him?" she asked, looking at her father.

"Yeah. That's him alright."

Fettel just smiled coldly down at the woman. "Did he tell you how naughty I've been?"

Kara didn't seem impressed. She just raised her brows and stared at her father. "I have to just babysit this guy all night?"

"Yeah. But just keep your fingers away from him. He tends to bite." Fitz gave Fettel a cold look before continuing, gesturing to the computer systems in front of the holding cell. "Here's the controls. You don't need to touch anything except for ... THIS button here."

It was bright red and had a warning indicator on it. Kara looked intrigued. "What's it do?" she asked.

Fitz smirked at Fettel, who glared back. "If he gives you any kind of trouble, it'll give him a bit of a zap. Hurts like hell too." He looked at Kara now. "Don't let him talk you down or scare you. He cannot escape from the holding cell."

Kara nodded her head and they left the room, leaving Fettel to himself.

_Evening_

Fettel was sitting in the corner with his eyes closed. They opened and he looked up at the sight of Kara walking into the room with a table of soup, coffee and a box of crackers. She sat down and began to crumble some crackers into the soup before sensing Fettel watching her and paused. She smiled slightly and there was a bit of mockery in her eyes that Fettel didn't particularly like. He hated the fact that these fools felt unafraid purely because they had him quarantined here.

"Wow, I bet you'd like to eat some of this." she sneered, stirring the crackers through the soup.

Fettel chuckled sourly. "Do not assume that I can be tormented by the sight of ... mere human nourishment. I have more of a taste for ... sweeter meats."

Kara shook her head, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Right, I really couldn't care." She was doing everything that she could to ignore the thing, just as her father had instructed. She continued to eat her soup and drink her coffee, ignoring the ghostly being's slight pacing.

Fettel was quiet for a moment. He considered trying to get a taste of her in some way to find out everything that he could that made up the woman. Maybe then he could find something to use against her to escape. Blackmail. Oh yes, that would be perfect. It would have to be something very personal, something so deeply rooted to her heart that it would hurt to even bring it up. Even in studying the girl, Fettel knew that she had something hidden there.

"I am horrendously bored in here ... " Fettel mumbled, looking around, "Would you be so kind as to provide me with some ... music perhaps?"

Kara laughed sarcastically. "And why in the hell would I do anything for you?"

Fettel tried another move; he attempted politeness. "Well ... you seem like a considerate woman, I am merely being considerate to you."

Kara chuckled dryly, unfazed by the false act of flattery. "Okay. Since you are trying so hard to be a gentleman, I'll respectfully have to say 'fuck you'." She got up, turned and left the room to dispose of her dishes.

Later that night, Kara had fallen asleep. Fettel was quietly lying on his back in his holding cell, humming a tune to himself and staring at the boring white ceiling. The same melody from Alma's music box. He closed his eyes briefly before smiling at the sounds of Kara's terrified screams.

Ah, a nightmare. Bad dreams. Poor dear.

Kara came running into the room, body drenched in sweat. She was glaring wildly at the man inside the cell. "Fettel, did you do it?"

"Whatever could you mean?" Fettel asked, a grin in his voice.

"Don't fuck with me, you piece of shit!" Kara screeched, approaching the glass of the cell, "My father told me that you and your mother can fuck with people's dreams! How did you do it? Tell me right now!"

"Oh I did nothing." Fettel replied, calmly. "You just had a nightmare. It's perfectly normal for a human being, you know." He inhaled. "I used to have them. Oh yes, and very bad ones they were too. I believed that my nightmares were telling me something. Maybe yours are as well."

Kara frowned and took a moment to catch her breath. "Why do you say that?"

Fettel took a soft sigh and rolled onto his stomach. He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "We all have our demons, girl. Learn to listen to them sometime. Maybe they can tell you something about yourself that even you didn't know."

"And how do I do that, then?" Kara snapped, rolling her eyes. She already seemed bored with Fettel's dialogue.

Fettel smiled and shrugged his shoulders before rolling onto his back, facing away from her. "Find out on your own."

Kara scoffed and walked away, disappearing from the room. Fettel smiled smugly to himself. He could see that the girl had a weakness. A weakness that he could exploit to get himself out of here. It was one that he was familiar with.

Pride.

The following morning, Kara had left to go home while Fitz returned to take over the watch. Fettel was amused that they spent their entire days supervising him as if he were a petulant child. Such a pity for them when he escaped and slaughtered them both.

"So ... enjoy your evening?" Fitz sneered.

Fettel shrugged. "It was interesting, I suppose." He smiled now. "Your daughter had a little nightmare, you know."

Fitz hesitated in the middle of gathering his folders, but resumed after a moment and acted as if it didn't concern him. "What kind of nightmare?"

"She wouldn't say," Fettel said, shrugging calmly with absolute cunning dripping out of his voice, as if he was baiting the doctor to throw a fit at him, "She was really shaken up by it, though. Such a pity. I heard her crying last night too. It took so long for her to sleep again ... "

Fitz turned and scowled at him. "Did you say anything to her?"

Fettel smiled sneakily and tilted his head to one side. "Maybe." he said, in a mild sing-song voice.

"What did you say to her, Fettel?" Fitz brought his finger up to the button.

Fettel's eyes landed on the threatening object and he didn't seem unnerved by it, although he was aware of how painful it was. But he was not about to be swayed by mere threats with no force behind them save for a weak, puny man.

"Why is it so important for you, to hear it ... sir?" Fettel sneered, "We both know why she is having those nightmares, now don't we?"

Fitz seemed to falter slightly. "She's been going through a rough time right now..."

"Mm - hm, that's it then ... " Fettel folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Perhaps you should understand something, doctor. Even without sampling her flesh, I can take a guess what and who she REALLY is." It was a blatant lie, of course. But if they believed that he knew something, it would make it easier for him to understand. He knew that Kara was a strange breed. Maybe there was something deep within that made her unique, but this wretched cell and the Limiter prevented him from knowing.

Fitz tilted his head and flushed somewhat. "What do you know?"

Fettel just grinned at him.

_Evening_

Kara arrived that evening and Fettel smiled when he saw her walking in. "Good evening."

She stared up at him skeptically. "I'm not going to speak to you tonight. My father warned me that you're trying to play a little game with my head."

"Oh?" Fettel pretended to be saddened by this.

"Yes. So just be quiet tonight and stop humming that stupid song."

Fettel raised a brow. "My, my, my, it seems that lack of sleep has brought out a more ... charming quality in you." He watched her lift her angry, dark - ringed eyes up at him. "Keeping from sleep will only bring those demons into reality. I know. I've seen it myself."

Kara actually didn't argue this time. Instead, she paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before disappearing into a supply closet. Fettel leaned forward to watch her actions, frowning. He noticed that a box fell on her head and she uttered a curse before walking up and holding out a bottle of what looked like dream suppressors. Fettel raised a brow and smiled broadly before making an amused sound.

"They can only work for so long, you know," he told her, "Sleep without dreams can make a mind go ... "

Kara chuckled dryly, as if it didn't bother her. Whatever it took to make it go away. Whatever it took. She turned and walked out of the room, entering the back room where there was a small cot to sleep in. She climbed into it and curled up with her jacket. She hated being here with this ghostly thing, but she had no real choice. Ever since the incident with Project Origin, they were forced to keep Fettel in tight confines to prevent another mess-up while they worked to keep the senate and the ATC's from crawling down their throats.

Kara sighed and tried to relax her body, and eventually, she fell asleep.

Unfortunately, the dream suppressors did nothing to help her. She was dreaming again.

_Kara was no longer in the compound, but standing in an empty, white hallway. She looked back and forth to see if there were signs of anyone, but it was just quiet and perpetually empty. She started to go down the right hall, but a voice halted her._

_"No ... not that way ... "_

_Kara paused and looked up at the sound of the voice. That same soft, gentle child's voice that haunted her every single night. She could only feel compelled to follow its sound and do exactly what it was saying to her._

_But she followed. _

_(Music: "Angels and Men" Juno Reactor)_

_"Hello?" Kara called._

_"I'm here ... "_

_The voice came from behind several doors, and eerily enough, at the same time. Kara wasn't sure which door should be opened, so she just opened the middle one labeled KR - AW1. She stepped into the room and noticed that it was just as empty, the walls pure white. Standing at the corner of the room was a shape, dressed in a blood - stained tattered red dress. Small sniffling sound echoed through the air, ethereal and haunting._

_"Hello?" Kara said, softly. _

_"I know who you are ... "_

_The sniffling stopped and the shape turned, approaching Kara with hands outstretched. Long black hair covered the shape's face and its head slowly lifted. Kara backed away in horror as long, blood-stained hands touched her face, forcing her against the wall. _

_"No, don't!" Kara groaned. _

_The figure that was Alma Wade stared up at her with those blank, dead eyes, devoid of emotion. She smiled at the terrified woman and reached one finger toward her eye. Kara whimpered with terror, feeling only fear and growing disgusted by it. She watched warily as the finger began to apply pressure to her eye. "Wha - What are you doing?"_

_"I want you to see ... "_

_And the thumb pierced directly into her eye. Kara wailed in white hot agony from the pain. She felt endless tides of memories that were not hers flood her mind in a raging, rapid procession of blood and pain. She tried to pull away, but that only seemed to make it hurt that much more. She saw images as well that she had not remembered. Alma Wade, a young girl hovering over her while an infant Kara was lying in a crib, giggling at the ghostly being. _

_Alma smiled down at the baby who reached in to touch her, but the door opened and Fitz walked in, just as Alma vanished._

_"I know who you are ... "_

_Kara saw herself as a little girl, sitting at a small table. Alma was sitting on the other side, a dark spirit watching the girl with intrigue at her lack of terror and more awe than anything else. Kara was coloring a few pictures and held them out to the girl. Alma raised one finger slowly and pointed to the center one; an image of a father and daughter holding hands. _

_"You know ... "_

_Kara's father and two other doctors watched the scene from a distance behind glass, horrified by the communication that the child seemed to have with herself and no other. But they knew. Alma was there and Kara could see her. _

_"Wake up ... "_

Kara awoke to the sound of her father's voice. He was shaking her and looking down at her with shock. "Kara, are you alright?"

She blinked dazedly before looking around, noticing that she was no longer in her dream realm, but back at the facility. After a brief moment of breathing heavily to calm herself down, Kara's face turned grim and she climbed to her feet. Fitz watched her go, stunned.

"Kara. Kara!" He followed after her. "K-Kara, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to him!" She sounded angry and determined.

"Wait!" Fitz cried, "Why?"

Kara didn't answer, instead she stormed into the room where Fettel was. She frowned at his position; he was laying on his side, back to them, doing something that they could not see. She paced back and forth while Fitz watched her uneasily.

"You!" Kara barked, "You're supposed to be her son, right?"

Fettel didn't answer for a moment and when he did, he spoke with regal boredom. "I am."

Kara stepped forward slightly. "So, you would understand why she would be trying to talk to me then, right?"

"Perhaps. Mother always knows best." Fettel smiled thoughtfully at the distress in her voice.

"Why did she leave the facility that day? When she contacted you."

That startled him. He wasn't used to being shocked that way and he did not like it. What did she know about him that others did not? "What?" He slowly turned and sat up, frowning suspiciously at her now. "How do you know that?" He moved forward and asked again. "How do you know about that?"

Kara realized that she had almost said too much. "I - uh, I guessed."

Fettel squinted at her. "Do you think that you can lie so easily to me? Consider yourself lucky, girl. I could read every single detail of you with just a small drop of your blood."

Kara furrowed her brow, deep in thought. Fitz frowned at her with worry. "Kara, what are you thinking?" he cried, knowing just what she was considering. "I can't let you do this! If you do, he'll know everything about you and I can't-"

Kara stared at him and Fitz could see a little suspicion there. "Why not?" she asked, "If you have nothing in particular to hide, then it shouldn't be a problem."

Fettel watched the skirmish with delight inside, but he held an impassive expression. _Oh, please don't tell me that it is going to be THIS easy! _

Kara seemed to look around the room for something before she bent beneath the console and pulled out a small tool chest and opened it. She removed a blade from the box and looked up at Fettel with nervousness in her eyes now.

He just smiled back. "Oh, how touching," he sneered, "If you want me to learn the truth for you, the you will have to give me something in return."

Kara stiffened. "What do you want?"

Fitz glared at her. "What the hell do you_ think _he wants, Kara?" he cried, "Don't do it!"

"I want you to set me free, girl." Fettel told her.

Kara scowled. "You know I can't fucking do that!"

Fettel smiled at her. "Then perhaps we can come to a certain ... understanding," he told her, "If I sample your flesh, then you will tell me where mother is."

"But I don't know where she is!"

"I will be the judge of that."

Kara grimaced and looked at her father. "If he tries anything, shock the fucker within an inch of his life." Ironic.

"Kara-"

Kara scowled at a nervous Fitz. "Dad, let me do this, please."

"Yes, 'daddy'. Let her do this." Fettel sneered, grinning at Fitz.

Kara was quite reluctant, Fettel could see that. She moved closer to the holding cell, her movements slow and very unsure. She never once tore her eyes away from him as she held the tip of the knife toward her exposed arm.

"You make it quick," she warned, "One taste, that's all you get."

Fettel smiled. "Of course. No need to be greedy."

Kara seemed at ease with that response because she gave a small nod and brought the blade toward her arm again. She sucked in a sharp breath of pain as she pushed the weapon into her skin, sending blood gushing out in a wild spurt. Fitz reached with a gasp while Fettel smiled with pleasure. Kara winced with pain and watched her blood pour from her arm and drip onto the floor. She gave Fettel another worried look before approaching the holding cell's small slide-hatch. She carefully pried it open and pushed her arm inside. She could feel the tiny prickling sensation of the Limiter's effects already.

Fettel reached out and touched her arm, smirking down at the wound. He gave Kara a strange look and she frowned. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she snapped, "Just fucking do it already before I pass out on this floor."

"You are an insane little catch, aren't you?" he hissed.

Kara nodded her head and chuckled bitterly. "Starting to believe that."

Fettel chuckled before taking her wrist in one hand and her upper arm in the other. Kara grimaced and involuntarily stiffened when he brought his mouth to the self - infliction and she instantly felt an icy chill filling her veins.

Fettel's mind was instantly flooded with memories and images. He could see Kara in every bit of her life, flashing before his eyes like a movie in Fast Forward. He saw Alma there as well, watching her, observing her with strange intrigue. The images flickered wildly and Fettel searched madly for just the small bit that he would need. He felt Kara trying to pull away, but he only moaned and sank his teeth deeper into her flesh.

Kara made soft desperate sounds. She tried to pull from him, but he was stronger than she had expected. "Okay, enough ... " she gasped. She grimaced sharply and looked back toward Fitz. "Get him! Shock his ass!"

Fettel just needed a few more seconds ...

_THERE!_

His mother wasn't far from here. A tree. He saw a tree surrounded in dead vines and literally hundreds of her "pets" kept a close watch on her. Now that he knew where she was, all he had to do was find Point Man and seal the deal, it was as good as-

Suddenly, a powerful wave of agony hit him dead on in the very center of his being. He was thrown back from Kara and hurtled into the metal wall with a sharp grunt of pain. When he regained his senses, he noticed that Fitz had pressed the button and Kara was already beginning to wrap up her arm. The bandages were already soaking with her blood. Ah. She had cut the knife too deep, it seemed. No matter. He had what he wanted.

"So ... " Kara snapped.

"So?" Fettel inquired.

"What do you know?"

Fettel smirked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I KNOW you saw something!" Kara's voice was almost a shriek and her face blood red. "Now fucking tell me before you get shocked again!"

Fitz grabbed Kara's shoulder and started to pull her away. "Kara, come on!" he said, "We need to get you to the doctor! Come on!" He struggled to pull her away as she fought with him tooth and nail, screaming furiously at Fettel.

He watched her disappear around the corner with her father before listening to the sounds of their furious conversations muffled outside the compound.

_"I told you he would lie!"_

_"No, you didn't tell me that he had an idea about me when I've never even met the guy!"_

_"Kara, I'm sorry. I should have told you ... "_

There was an angry, quiet sound from the girl. _"Told me WHAT?" _

Fettel listened to the tense silence curiously, just wondering how this would end. With more bitterness circling her head, Kara was sure to crack and he would use that to his advantage. She would set him free and he could move on to find his brother.

Then, Fettel could make out soft whispers; Fitz's voice as he began to reveal something to Kara. Finally, he could make out her shocked whimpers.

_"What? No ... No, that can't be true ... No. No! NO!" _It trailed off into hysterical sobs and shrieks before he could hear the sound of her running footsteps fading away.

_"Kara, wait! Please, let's talk about this!" _

The screeching sounds of tires faded away into the distance before the spirit could hear Fitz's vehicle pulling away as well. He shut his eyes and concentrated with every bit of his mind to focus on Kara's mind. Now that he had ingested her blood, perhaps he could find a way to break beyond this wretched Limiter to reach her if just for a moment. All he needed one one precise second to reach her and she was his.

Later that evening, Fettel was surprised to actually see Kara arrive. Her condition looked very poor and she had a fresh bandage wrapped around the self-infliction that she had caused hours ago. Her eyes were red with the evidence of tears and they burned with anger.

"Good evening, my dear," Fettel crooned, "I take it your trip went well?" He glanced down when she brought her hand to the button and his lips tightened.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," Kara threatened in a low, icy voice, "And every time you get one wrong, I'm pressing this button, do you understand?"

Fettel nodded his head. "Perfectly."

"Question one: What do you know about me?"

Fettel opened his mouth briefly. "Enough for a clever man."

"Wrong answer." Kara scowled and pressed the button.

An electrical discharge surged through Fettel and he shouted out in pain before dropping to his knees. He panted several times, shaking the horrible sensation away before grinning up at the angry woman watching him.

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you." Fettel hissed, his voice coarse and angry.

Again, he received a shock from the woman and snarled with agony as it lanced down his entire being. It was enough to stagger him this time. He grinned back up at her again. "You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with. Nothing at all!"

"Tell me!" Kara shouted, her voice taut with frustration and hatred.

Fettel was silent for a moment, shaking the agony away before he smiled. "Daddy told you, didn't he?" he sneered, "I thought that it was clear."

Kara frowned bitterly. "It can't be true!" she cried, "It just can't!" She looked to be at tears again.

"Blood never lies, Kara," Fettel crooned, using her first name for the first time, "They used you, just as they had used mother, myself and my brother."

"Fuck you!" Kara shouted, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as she turned, whirling to go. "You can rot here for the rest of your shitty life!"

"Wait!" Fettel shouted, in a powerful voice so loud that it actually froze her where she had stopped; by the doors that would take her outside. He watched her turn and stare at him, her eyes wide and bright red.

"Why run, Kara?" Fettel crooned, resuming that cold, calm voice once more, "Why go back to him?"

Kara started to bring her hand to the door handle, but she paused and pulled away. "He's still my father ... " she said, venomously.

"Of course he is. But this is a man who used you to get what he wanted, taking no consideration to your feelings, now did he?" He smiled, watching the doubt glimmer in her eyes. "You've done your best, Kara. You've behaved for them, walked down your own path so long as you were kept on that tight leash. I've seen it, oh yes. You've played the part and look where it's gotten you. How much can you take, Kara? How much can you take before you snap?"

She frowned and slowly approached him. He could read a hidden spark of intrigue in her eyes.

"I can see you feeling it, Kara," Fettel continued, his voice low and absolutely cunning, "Wanting it."

Fettel could hear the sounds of a vehicle in the far distance. It was that old fool Fitz no doubt, trying to come and find Kara to talk with her. If she didn't hurry and made a decision, escape would be further away from him. Her expression told him though that he had her. She was doubting herself and everything that she worked for. Good.

"You do not have long to decide, Kara," Fettel told her, "Let me out of here. Set me free and I swear to you, you will get everything that you so rightfully deserve."

Kara furrowed her brow, and her hand slowly reached for the shutdown switch on the console, trembling.

"That's it ... " Fettel encouraged, "Make it happen, my dear. Don't wait. Do it, Kara. Do it now."

Finally, Kara pulled the switch, shutting down the power to the cell and the Limiter. The humming electricity began to whir and eventually, it stopped. She backed away for a few moments to observe what she had done and before she could blink, Fettel was gone and finally, she felt an icy cold grip on her wrists and he was suddenly there in her face, grinning wickedly. She gasped in horror as his hands gripped her wrists so tight, her body felt icy numb.

"It feels good to grab your flesh!" he hissed, in a dark, wicked voice, his hands twisting her wrists high over her head, drawing a sharp sound of pain from her mouth. "How could I snap your limbs off with ease!"

Kara's bravado went out the window now that she was face - to - face with a being that couldn't be hurt nor be killed. Her frightened green eyes met his cold, cruel ones and she was left at his mercy now. Such a fool she had been. Such a useless, vulnerable fool.

"Y-You wont get away with this!" she told him, trying to make her voice strong, "Th - They have perimeters set up all around the complex should you have escaped!"

Fettel murmured softly. "Hmm. Indeed. I wouldn't get very far, now would I?" He smirked broadly down at her. "But you would."

Kara looked confused. "What?" she said, "What are you ... " She trailed off and realization began to light her face. Her eyes grew wide and she struggled in the grip that wouldn't budge. "No! No, you can't do that to me! YOU CAN'T!"

Fettel chuckled cruelly. "But I can." He leaned in close, his nose touching her cheek. "And I will ... "

Kara tried to fight him, but she felt the cold wall on her back and the unholy thing pressed so close to her, cold breath breathing on her face. A near too-close-for-comfort intimate move for her. She shut her eyes and looked away, groaning with agony.

"Look at me."

But Kara wouldn't. She mumbled to herself, eyes shut tight.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Kara flinched from the shout and she forcefully lifted her eyes up to meet his. Almost instantly, she felt herself being placed into a gentle trance.

Kara felt her whole body burning as if she was on fire and finally, an icy cold. She tried to scream, but her words were silenced when she felt her soul literally being pushed back into a dark little corner in replace with Fettel's. Everything was going dark, dark and silent. She struggled to fight him, her body thrashing about across the room. She stumbled into several tools that clattered to the floor and dropped to her knees, groaning weakly, her voice almost blending with Fettel's ecstatic one. She struggled with all her might to maintain her grip, but it was useless. He was too strong and she too weak. Too weak. Far too weak to do anything.

_That's right, Kara. You're too weak ..._

4:00 A.M.

"Kara?"

Fitz walked into the compound and noticed instantly that the lights were off. He reached for the switch and noticed that the entire device had been smashed in two, sparks flickering wildly from it. Shocked, Fitz removed a small pen light from his pocket and shined it around the room. The entire area was in total disarray. The computers were smashed, papers strewn about and food cans scattered everywhere. Fitz gasped in horror and quickly removed his phone to call for backup.

"Daddy?"

He paused in his dialing at the sound of Kara's voice and looked up toward the main office room. There was a faint, flickering glow coming from it and he slowly walked toward the room. His heart began to pound faster in his chest, worried for the safety of his daughter.

"Kara?" he called, softly, "Honey, are you alright?"

He found her standing in the corner of the room, her back to him. She turned and smiled weakly, walking slowly to him. Fitz wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Oh Kara, are you alright?" he asked, "What happened?"

Kara rested her head on Fitz's shoulder and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Daddy ... run ... " she begged, in a soft, tight voice. Her green eyes began to darken.

"What?" Fitz said, frowning down at her.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain through his abdomen and his eyes snapped wide. The wet sound of flesh being pierced filled the air and he stared down in horror. Kara was holding a knife and had stabbed him with it. Fresh blood began to gush out of his wound. Before he could react, she lashed out again and sliced his cheek, opening another wound as well.

Fitz stumbled from the room, gasping in pain and struggling to keep the blood from flowing from his stomach. Kara calmly stepped out from the room and watched him with Fettel's cold expression on her face.

"N-No, oh God, no!" Fitz groaned. He looked up and noticed the empty cell where the creature used to be and his eyes widened in horror. "NO!"

_"Oh yes," _Fettel crooned, from Kara's lips.

Fitz cried out in agony when she lashed out again, slicing into his back, causing him to crumble to the floor. He rolled onto his back and scrambled to get away from her. "NO! You bastard! What the hell did you do to her?"

Fettel's chuckle emerged from Kara's mouth. _"I took your precious little girl and I brought her down to our level. It wasn't hard considering her emotional vulnerability. You see, madness, as you know, is quite like gravity. All it takes is a little push."_

"No!" Fitz cried, desperately, "You can't! Let her go!"

Another dry laugh. _"Why should I? She feels very nice. So warm and so alive."_

Fitz grimaced in disgust. "You sick fucker!"

Kara bent down to him. _"Hehe. Don't worry about her. I'd be concerned about you. I know you understand where my brother is hiding. All I have to do is get the information from you." _The knife was raised to Fitz's face. _"One way...or another..."_

Finally, the knife came down and Fitz's scream echoed into the night.

It didn't take long for Fettel to consume him. After all, his mind was literally an open book. It was a bit messy, as always, but that didn't matter. Now he knew where to find Point Man and bring him to his side.

_"Where are you, brother?"_ he hissed, stepping out into the rising sun, _"Come out. Come out and play..."_

THE END

O

_Note_-Kara's fate is unknown, obviously, but I'm sure you guys can guess that she probably died. LOL.


End file.
